New Avengers
by EchoRedfox
Summary: It has been more that a few years since the last battle, now they are looking for new recuites to make the up a new team. Now they are looking all over the world to find. There will be a new team, a new leader, a few new villains to defeat and maybe a few new lovers. only villain spots left
1. OC Form

**I have a few rules for this syoc.**

 **Rule One: Please be decriptive about your oc and no mary sues or gray stus**

 **Rule Two: I am accepting three ocs from each person**

 **Rule three: I am accepting through reviews and pms**

* * *

Normal Name:

Hero or Villain:

Code Name:

Gender:

Age(between 17 and 21):

Recruited from:

Powers:

Physical Build:

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color:

Hair Color and Style:

Clothes:

Normal Everyday:

Training:

Formal Attire

Pajamas:

Hero or Villain Outfit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Background:

Love Interest:

Sexuality:

Other (stuff that I have missed):

 **My Avenger**

Normal Name: Cassie Williams

Hero or Villain: Hero

Code Name: Sparky

Gender: Female

Age(between 17 and 21): 19

Recruited from: Venice Italy

Powers: Manipulation of Electricity, such as being able to make lights flicker with a twitch of her hand, making a cellphone or comunicator blow up, create lightning from her hands, create a ball of lightning in her her hands

Physical Build: Slender

Height: 5'1

Weight: 120

Eye Color: gold

Hair Color and Style: black hair that has golden highlites that is to the middle of her back and is also has long bangs in the front that cover her eyes, during training it is braided and over her shoulder, during the day it is kept lose and free, at formal events it is in a rose or a princess braid.

Clothes;

Normal Everyday: A black tank top that has gold lettering saying I am electric, black skinny jeans with a gold chain belt, black knee high converses with gold laces, a chain earring on her right ear that has a lightning bolt at the base, one golden bracelet, and a black ring on her right pinkie from her grandmother

Training: A gold and white sports bra, black yoga pants, black and gold baby phat hightops, a bell button peircing that is a lightning bolt, black fingerless gloves on both hands

Formal Attire: A black floor length gothic dress that shows of her back and has ribbon going down her arms, black ballet flats with a rose on the front, black gloves, a clutch, and rose earrings

Pajamas: A black hoodie with a bolt of lightning on it, white shorts with pandas on them, panda slippers

Hero or Villain Outfit: A black tank top, army pants, black converses, her gold bracelet and her chain earring.

Personality: Lazy, bored, seeming to never give a shit as a front but deep inside she is caring, sweet, kind

Likes: flowers, storms, music, and books

Dislikes: being a leader, sitting still,

Fears: Closed spaces, spiders, snakes,

Family(if any): One paternal grandmother who has recently passed away

Background: At the age of six she shocked and killed her pet hamster, this caused her parents to become scared of her, after the incedent she was left with her mothers father who had a similuar abbnormalitie as her father called it but she was able to manipulate fire, after spending years under the care of Lucy she was recutied from her job at a local cafe after she caused a rude customers phone to explode in his pocket infront of a vacationing Tony Stark. Who said that her power would either be hazordus to unless further trained.

Love Interest: (If I recive any male ones I will either chose from them or make my own.

Sexuality: Straight

Other (stuff that I have missed): She has a lighting bold tattooed on her left wrist, a tattooed heart that is made from the word BROKEN on her upper back, and the words I am not afraid to walk this world alone on her right wrist, and My story is not over yet; on her upper arm, and lastly a black rose on her inner thigh


	2. Team and Villains

**The new team**

 **All of the team by code name:**

 **Specter (former villain and future leader)**

 **Sparky (always been a hero but on the inside doubts herself)**

 **Ghost Cat (Keeps to himself and tends to like being in high places)**

 **Nightrune (future betrayer of the team leaving them to join the last thread of Hydra)**

 **Mage (the** **rebellious young magician)**

 **The Comedian (The Cap junior)**

 **Database (Taking NightRunes places after he leaves)**

 **Neon (The curious mind reader)**

 **Villains by code name:**

 **Nightrune (Will betray the team and try to kill Database)**

 **Amethyst (Blind fighting the less talented)**

 **Shade (a moving shadow)**

 **Trickster (the walking mind fucker)**


	3. Chapter One

**Cassie POV**

"Hey Sparky could you come here a moment." I heard a voice yell from below me.

I let out a groan then decided it wasn't worth the climb down and went back to my book, that was not a very smart idea since I was letting my feet dangle down and someone grabbed my left ankle and pulled me down. I looked up at the flying god with a snarl on my face. I let out a loud snort before trying to get free. When I realized that if I was able to get free of his grasp I would fall straight down to the floor and with my luck end up killing myself. I start to pout as the Asgardian God was able to turn me to where my feet where pointed towards the floor. He then set me down on my just as Tony Stark walked in to view.

"Thank you for the help getting the lazy Sparky down from the pillar." He said pulling off his sunglasses as Thor nodded at him and left.

"You suck Stark, I was a good part." I said picking it up off the floor.

"Well if you had come down in the first place I would not have had to do that. Now come with you me lazy ass." He said when I groaned.

We started walking out one of the upper double doors, towards the elevator that would take us up to lounge. I was reluctant to step onto what could be my coffin, because of how my powers worked one wrong twitch of my fingers and splat they are scraping me up off the bottom of the shaft like gum on the sidewalk or the bottom of a shoe. When I seemed like I was taking to long he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. I bit my lip hard as we rode up, to me it felt slower than molasses. after what felt like an eternity the doors open to reveile a few of my teammates sitting around acting a fool. I sat down next to Matty making sure not to zap him. I did just that when I had met him, he was not pleased with it.

"Did you hear NightRune?" He asked when I sat no.

"No, what did he say?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Well none of us believe him but he says he has new intell on a Hydra plan." He said turning a page in a newspaper.

"But Hydra is no more?" I said but it sounded more like I was asking.

"Thats what Mage told him but he keeps insisting that they are." He said making a face.

I shook my head, and sighed before I started to play tricks on NightRune who was listening to music. I stuck out the tip of my tongue and concentratied on shorting out the music player. He started to groan and cuss at the player till I lost my edge and flicked my wrist wrong. I gulped as it blew up in his hand and face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing but the few other people around me burst into fits of laughter. Matty had fallen off the couch, I groaned as NightRune stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you know how much of my own music was on this Cassidy?" He asked very sweetly.

"Um no. I'm sorry let me pay for a new one." I said pulling out a little bit of money from the waist band of my pants.

"I'm sorry but you can not just pay me off Cassidy." He said walking away as I groaned loudly.

"Damn sparky didn't know you could do that." Matty said getting back on to the couch.

"I didn't either. I wasn't trying to blow it up." I said sighing.

"Well now you know if you put how ever much power you put into that mp3, you can blow up cellphones or communicators. Also if you could double it you could probably blow up a car." He said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah thanks for the advice Matty." I said going to the elevator as an alarm sounded.


	4. Chapter Two

**(Continuing in Cassie's POV)**

I let my head hang down as I let out a loud groan, that no one but me could hear over that damn alarm. I tossed the book onto the couch next a serious Matty. He stood up and was about to try and bark orders at us but everyone but him was already moving fast. I followed Mage down the stairs, and towards the exit, I was so happy that Tony had kept spare clothes next to the entrance of this place. Once we had all changed and had our communicaters in, we hurried Down Town.

"There has been reported Hydra sightings at the Down Town Museum." We all heard Jarvis's voice in the headset.

"See I told you that Hydra was back. And you all thought I was crazy." NightRune snorted into his headset.

"Now is not the time for I told you so Sarn." I chastised him from the passenger side of Neon's car.

"Don't yell at me miss I can't help but but blow up shit." He snapped at me when Neon slammed on her brakes.

"Now is not the time for either of you to be arguing. Seriously, I'm younger than both of you and I know that." Neon snapped parking her car.

We both kept quite and we all ran towards the utter chaos that seemed to be going on inside of the destroyed building. I heard a bullet wiz past my ear the moment that NightRune in front of me. I couldn't help but hesitate for a moment and then I cursed myself in my mind for being so stupid. Then it hit me the man with gun was not shooting at me anymore. I gulped and turned to see who it was. I had a ball of lighting in my left hand ready to fire away if anyone was still there. I tilted my head at him and he seemed completely shocked.

"Sparky now is not the time to be crushing on the enemy and you know it." Matty screamed from the demolished roof.

"Shut up. Be a Comedian on your own damn time." I screamed back as some else started to shot at me.

I screamed out in frustration and all of the remaining light bulbs, comunicaters, and electronics all blew up causing glass to shatter and fall all over the floor, one man started to scream about glass in his eyes while several others where missing a hand or had bleeding ears. After I took a few calming breaths I fired a shot of lighting at a nearly dead man who was bleeding from where his ear was supposed to be.

 **Matty (Comedian) POV**

When Sparky had her freak out and caused everything to explode and shatter into a million glass shards, NightRune and I had cleared off the demolished roof of the Hydra men. Or at least I thought we had till I had the wind knocked out of me. I coughed once before turning to see NightRune smirking over me. I tried to snarl but he kicked me in my gut causing me to cough once again. I tried to call through the comunicator but when I went to touch it I just felt something warm and wet. I looked at my fingers when I pulled them back, it became apparent that even our comunicators where not Sparky proof. I groaned and tried to yell out but he just kicked me again, with the last kick I screamed out. That alerted everyone else about my situation. Mage ran up to us in time to use her book that she called magic helper to use a spell that knocked him over while I tried to stand.

"Remind me to get Sparky back for the broken comunicator and the bleeding ear." I said to her as the remaining Hydra men ran off expect for one who was still holding a gun to Sparky.

"Sparky what the hell are you doing?" I screamed at her.

She was about to respond back but he shot her in the right leg then said something to her that I could not catch before running after his comrade. Neon ran over to help her up. We all met back up on the outside of the destroyed building, just as new reporters rushed over to us Sparky waved her left hand and all of their equipment went to shit. We where almost back at Stark tower when I heard Sparky yell stop over the radio. I heard Neon's cars brake squeal like a butchered pig. I stopped my back and looked back at them. Sparky had ran over to what looked like the man who shot her in the leg.

"Sparky are stupid. We can not bring him back to Stark tower." I huffed at her but she just made a face at me and then shocked me.

"We are not through with this conversation." I said almost pouting at her.

When we reached the tower, Ghost Cat had called up to Tony to have a medic ready for us.

* * *

 _ **To who ever sent me in mage, I had accidently deleted the pm that had all of her details. I am so sorry to ask this but could you resend it to me if you still have it in your pm inbox. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Sorry if it seems so face paced right now. I am trying to make up for missing my update deadlines that I had set for myself.**_


End file.
